narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shoko Narita
Shoko Narita, is a ninja born to the Narita clan, a clan nearly exterminated by their home ninja village of Konohagakure, due to the paranoia of their devastating skills and powers, stemming from their kekkei genkai, the Light Release, and Hayu. Background Like all members of the Narita clan, Shoko was born in Konohagakure, but soon, as they're fame grew, and their members gained more power, the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade was forced to expel them, as the leader was increasingly becoming more rude and threteaning. After failure to comply, a task force was sent, which resulted in the Narita clan being wounded significantly, and them being forced. Among the many casualities, Konoha ninja brutally murdered Shoko's parents, having been tired for fighting several shinobi. The event tramautized Shoko, who attempted to escape the killers, yet was captured. After being among the only 10 members left of the clan, Shoko was taken back to Konoha and experimented secretly without the Hokages knowing, with the intention of creating a super soldier. At the mere age of only 9, Shoko was exposed to excruciating pain to further devlop his ninja skills and kekkei genkai, developing a distinct split personality. One that was kind, compassionate and wise, and one that was malicious, blood thirstyl, and evil. Soon, at age 16, with the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, Shoko escaped his imprisonment, and slaughtered his captors, heading to find the rest of his clan, and find his place in the world. He has been doing so for 10 years. During these years he has also served as a spy for various villages, and bountry hunter, gaining him much riches, but his total worth is unknown, but he is considered at least a little wealth. Personality Due to the pain and suffering that Shoko was exposed to as a child and teen, he has severe mental issues, designed by himself to cope with the pain. He devloped a split personality, that has 2 sides. A caring compassionate side, where he is calm collected and wise, and a manical, evil, blood thirsty individual. In this state he has a had time determining friend from foe and is willing to kill near anything that moves, as well as shon to be incredibly cruel and hard to understand. It is for this reason that he attempts to stay away fro villages, as they are not spared his evil tendencies. However, both personalities do share similar traits. For example, both are near incapable of feeling emotionally atached to things. This trait was expressed when a valued family heirloom of the Narita clan was destroyed by a rouge Kiri ninja when he clashed with Shoko. However, he does feel a miniscule amount of attachment to human beings and living things. In depth, when not in his manical disposition, Shoko is an extremely calm idividual who expresses exquisitte control of his emotions, even when scared, or enjoying something. He often doesn't show suprise when an opponent overcomes one of his techniques, nor does he talk excessively, during battle, devoting all of his significant mind power to the altercation at hand. He also has a strong sense of justice, seeing it in a staunch black and white. He would easily allow a stranger to stay in his home and nurse him back to health, but would quickly murder people that steal from him, even children. He values his life above all, but would sustain significant damage on behalf of things he loves, like his pet snake Orochi, when a powerful rogue ninja wanted to steal the snake, when Shoko was 16. [[ When his evil, malevolent personality takes over, Shoko is far more unpredicatble than normal, and is crazed to kill. He suffers terrible merories, and sees them mixing with reality, and lashes out at everything, and ould use jutsu just to break objects and destroy things, wasting his chakra. He kills anything randomly, and dons a taunting, creepy smile and stare, murdering and laughing crazily in battle and releasing dark chakra, a major contradiction to his Light Release usage and chakra. He becomes slightly more powerful due to being harder to read his movements, and he screams randomly. In this state, he is quick to act and rash. Abilities Shoko is an extremly gifted ninja, whose apparent lack of morals, ruthlessness, and diabolical cunning and mental skill, make him a fearful foe who is feared by many in the regions he has encountered, despite his calm demeanor when not crazed. He has vast amounts f chakra, due not only to being a member of the Narita clan, but also due to the extensive experiment done on him by Konoha, and his travels and training. He has great knowledge in various forms f combat, and ninjutsu, as well as has great knowledge in history, science, and is a cultured man, which comes in hnady as a traveller and ocaisional bounty hunter and spy. [[ Nature Transformation Shoko has mastery of 3 basic chakra natures; Earth, Lightning, and Fire. He often uses these natures to overwhelm his opponent, dishing out several high level ninjutsu to kill many opponents with ease. He has shown enough proficienc with Earth to cause centralized earthquakes, near diamond-hard spears and walls, turn the earth into a malleable material, among some of his large resovoir of skills. He also has shown great usage of Lightning, causing enough electricity to electrocute and paralyze several oppoents at a time, allowing him to pick them of at his leaisure. He has expressed interest in learning Chidori, but has already developed several lightning style jutsu himself. Fire Release is Shoko's 3rd mastered element, and uses it normally in conjunction with Earth style to create infernoes, which vaguely mimic Lave Style, yet with less intensity, and has been shown to char things considerbly. He, like his father, has shown to use Fire Style without hand seals strangely, whether this is the result of his Hayu kekkei genkai, or some abnormality in his family is unkown, but none the less, Shoko uses this speedy style extensively and effectively. Kekkei Genkai As a Narita, Shoko can utilize the feared and dangerous Light Release. This heavenly magic draws upon the energies of the cosmos and the willpower of the user to create devastaing blasts of destructive energy, cast powerful illusions, use seals, and access an ancient chakra with strange properties he can use to shape into weapons and shapes. This requires large amounts of chakra. The second kekkei genkai Shoko has access to is Hayu. It allows him to utilize 2 main skills. Complete control over his biological structure. This means advanced adaptation to adapt his body to new conditions, or shifting his skin to drastically change his appearence, or even drawing on his own life force to create extra reserves of chakra, but it shortens his own life. In extreme cases, which hasn't happened to Shoko yet, a Narita could copy an opponent's kekkei genkai by absorbing thier life forces and attaining DNA to copy it. The second ability is an extension of the first, except it involves merging and temporariy transmuting his body into in animate materials such as stone and water, giving him control over it, but he must be touching the desired material, and he must know its composition, so at the moment, advanced materials are off limits to Shoko, so he can only copy the characteristics of rock, water, and air. He has many windows of opprotunities through this jutsu. Genjutsu By using Light Release, Shoko can use powerful genjutsu, but he rarely uses it as it drains chakra, but he is adequetly able in dispelling genjutsu, but something like ANBU-level interrogation through the ninja skill has been able to penetrate his mind, but with his crzainess deep inside, genjutsu tends to be useless. Taijutsu Shoko has acute skill in taijutsu. He has shown superior strength to most people his age, capable of shattering rock with his bare hands and shwing speed on par with even those who have taken drugs. He has vast knowledge in several styles of combat and has dedicated his close combat stylings to a mixture of those fighting styles. His skill is such that he can defeat up to 2 ANBU alone with the skill. While using the second skill of Hayu, his physical strength can be increased by moving more material to his arms and legs to increase their punching and kicking strength expodentially. He can also turn them into blades and whips which give him great versatility in close quaters combat. - Category:Characters